Cry No More
by Speedstreek360
Summary: Before their goodbye to the humans, Optimus pays his last respects to the body of someone he had always held dear to his spark, even as he fell into insanity…(Post Deadlock, mild spoilers for Predacons Rising Movie...)


Disclaimer: Do not own Transformers Prime.

Okay...so this bunny bit my ass and refused to release. I blame tumblr for this, because I was skimming through my friend's Cas' and stumbled across the lullaby version with Megs' death on it and THIS! THIS came into being! (sighs) Well, I hope you enjoy guys...

I hope you guys enjoy.

Disclaimer: Do not own transformers. nor do I own the "Carry On My Wayward Son" the lullaby version from Supernatural.

Warnings: None.

...

Cry No More

...

It hadn't taken long to find the body. The energon was so deeply infected in it that it would be near impossible not to miss the scent of it, slightly burnt from the re-entry through Earth's atmosphere. The body however looked like it had been barely singed as the Prime transformed and walked towards it.

It had landed on the shore of a deserted beach. The ocean waves were soothing on the audios as they gently crashed against the sand. Quite a peaceful spot to land….unless you were dead and couldn't enjoy the view of it.

Optimus walked towards the corpse slowly, his optics downcast as he stopped with his pedes only a few inches from the body's arm. He wasn't sure if he could look upon the corpse, feeling his spark aching in its casing.

He knelt beside the body and took the talon like servo in his own and gently traced glyphs on the palm, as he felt his body quaking with pain. He caressed over the digits gently, gulping and whimpering in his throat as he tried to hold it all back in.

He needed a moment…..just a moment….to allow himself to reflect…..

It was a cruel irony that of all the things the matrix allowed him to remember, they allowed him to remember the sweet silver child that the cruel, ruthless tyrant once was…..his son….

He looked up at the sky, the tears brimming at the edges of his optics.

Oh how he remembered….

_FLASH!_

_"Daddy! Daddy! I made ya somethin'!"_

_Orion on-lined his optics at the summons before turning his helm and then smiling as a little sparkling ran up to him, holding a data-pad up with undecipherable scribbles. _

_He reached down and lifted the little mechling up, allowing the beautiful child to hug him tight around the neck. He smiled and laughed as the child chirred and mewled softly up at him. He traced a digit over his child's optic ridges, smiling warmly at him._

_"And what did my silver treasure make for me today?" he nuzzled his son's helm, sitting back in his chair to leave the data-pads for a moment and snuggle his only child._

_Megatronus giggled as he showed his Papa the picture he had made. Orion tilted his helm in curiosity at the two shapes, on grey with light red the other red and blue like him. _

_"Drew a picture of you an' me!"_

_Orion smiled as he rested his cheek against his child's helm, "Oh my spark, this is a lovely gift."_

_The happy giggle that answered him sent the proud father's spark a flutter. Seeing the joy sparkling from his son made the archivist almost want to melt from the warmth that filled him. To any other mech, this picture would have been just another messy mash of lines._

_To Orion, it was a cherished present for him to forever hold to his spark. He nuzzled his child's helm._

_"Thank you my spark…."_

_Megatronus off-lined his optics contently, before pressing a kiss to his father's cheek, "I wuv you Daddy…"_

_Orion traced a digit over his son's optic ridges, "I love you too…"_

**_FLASH!_**

_"Why don't I have a Mommy?"_

_Orion jumped from where he was mixing some batter for energon cake and turned to face Megatronus who was sitting at the table with some data-pads stacked beside him. _

_"I….well…..um…..actually, you…." Orion shuttered his optics a moment, before tilting hi helm at his son in curiosity, "Why do you ask Megatronus?" he tilted his helm in slight confusion at his son's question._

_He'd never shown interest in knowing about his mother before…_

_Megatronus kicked his pedes back and forth, before answering, "Th-the people in the stories keep talking about having a Daddy and a Mommy and uh…..I just wanted to know why I don't have one Daddy…."_

_Orion took in a deep intake before he turned to his child, "I see…." _

_He walked over and knelt beside his child so he was optic level with him, giving a loving smile as he reached up and rubbed his helm._

_"You see Megatronus, you do have a mother. But your mother just….can't be with you. Maybe not for a long time…." Pax cast his optics down slightly in sadness, as he remembered the beautiful young mech he had spark merged and created Megatronus with...the love they had shared with each other….and how they were cruelly torn apart by caste and tradition…_

_ The only way Orion had found out about Megatronus was when he had been left at his doorstep with a note._

_Their child resembled him so much in many ways and sometimes it hurt when he saw how much his child was growing. How long before he was a full-grown adult mech?_

_"Why can't my Mommy come see me Daddy?"_

_Orion looked at his child. How could he answer that without his spark breaking?_

_"Megatronus, you mother and I….we are not allowed to be together because…well…because of the law. Your mother is from a lower class family while I am from one of the higher-class ones. That doesn't mean I don't want to be with him, because I do. But….he tried to come near us, we could all end up in trouble. Do you understand my spark?" _

_The silver mechling licked over his lips a moment, looking up at his father with sadness twinkling in his optics, before he bowed his helm and nodded, "Yes Daddy…"_

_"Good," Orion kissed his helm, before getting up to begin mixing again._

_"Daddy?"_

_"Yes?" he didn't look up, but the flick of his antennae told his child that he was all audios._

_"…Will I ever meet my Mommy?"_

_Orion froze a moment, before he turned and smiled, "One day my spark, one day…."_

_If he could find him first._

**_FLASH!_**

_Orion jumped when there was a bright flash of lightning from the acid storm outside that caused him to sit up in his berth at the suddenness of it before the thunder struck next. He shuttered his optics before he heard the familiar scampering of tiny pedes._

_His door opened and he saw a pair of large, bright frightened optics looking at him in fear._

_"Megatronus?" he turned on the lights to his room._

_The little mechling was shaking and trembling as he scuttled over and jumped into his father's berth, a small sob escaping him when another boom of thunder shook their home. His child hugged him, burying his helm in his chest plates out of fear._

_"Daddy, I'm scared….." he sobbed._

_CRACK!_

_Orion snapped his helm in the direction of the window, as he caressed his child's helm to try and comfort him._

_"Hush now my child, no harm is going to befall you…" he whispered._

_Megatronus sobbed softly as he curled up against his father's chest, "B-but the thunder….i-it sounds so mean and loud…."_

_A chuckle escaped the father at his son's analysis of the noise caused by the acid storm outside, "Oh sweetspark, it's not going to hurt you. Yes it is loud, but it will calm as the night goes on, yes?"_

_His son shook in his arms as they continued to sit on the berth together, the storm continuing it's symphony of light and noise. He caressed over his child's back, nuzzling the top of his helm before he reached over and picked up the small music box he kept on his night stand for nights when Megatronus could not recharge because he was upset or scared. _

_He leaned back so his back rests against the head board of his berth and he made sure his son as comfortable on his lap._

_He reached up and turned the notch before he held the tiny box out before his child, smiling when Megatronus shuttered his optics and then looked at it in fascination._

_"Ooh…" he whispered._

_Orion smiled as the small, soothing tune played and the music box opened to show two small figurines of Solus Prime and Nexus Prime dancing, spinning in place as the sweet melody played._

_The father chuckled as his son reached up and held the tiny trinket in his servos and watched figurines. The father watched, knowing the words to the tune but he wanted to wait till Megatronus was a bit older so he could teach him to tune. He hummed along to it as his son's optics began to shutter on and off, before he slipped off against his father's chest plate, purring softly from his spot._

_Orion gently took the small music box and placed it back on his stand, before he turned off the light while cradling his child close and laying down with him on his chest plates._

_"I love you, my sweet son…" he whispered, kissing one of his optic ridges._

**_FLASH!_**

_Orion ran down the corridor towards his quarters where the High Council's henchmen were already entering his home. The young mech had just gotten the news from Ratchet that one of the Councilors had grown suspicious and had sent his henchmen to investigate his quarters for anything suspicious. _

_He felt his spark almost breaking within its casing when he saw them carry out his screaming and frightened child._

_"STOP! STOP!" he yelled running towards them._

_One of the men, a large mech, placed a servo on his shoulder and held him back, "Orion Pax sir, please stay back."_

_"DON'T YOU TELL ME TO STAY BACK!" he shouted angrily, "That's my son you are taking!"_

_Megatronus sobbed and wailed in the grasp of one of the henchmen, "D-Daddy! DADDY!"_

_"I am sorry sir, but we are under orders to remove any bot from the lower caste from a higher-caste bot's home and then the Council will decide where he goes from there."_

_Orion felt his spark freeze in shock and horror at the news, "You….No, you can't, that's my CHILD!"_

_TSSZZZZT!_

_Orion froze in shock, as his systems suddenly stopped and froze up from the sudden shock to his back that ran up his spinal array and through the rotary relays that moved his limbs. He fell to the ground, his optics flinging between dark and light._

_The last, fading noise he heard was his child screaming….and it forever haunted the father…._

FLASH!

Optimus felt to his knees, his frame shaking as he remembered that terrible day, his helm thrown back to look at the sky. It wasn't until many stellar-cycles later, when he met a young silver gladiator did Orion find out what had been done to his child….

His memory of his sparkling and youngling years within the ancient hall of records had been….erased or blocked…it didn't matter, it still hurt the father more than anything not to have his child not remember him and to be forced into the life of a gladiator….no memories of warmth and joy…..it was cruel.

The Prime looked down at the limp form.

"Forgive me…." His voice was a faint whisper, that only the wind could hear, "Forgive me Megatronus…..I should have…..I should have…."

He fell forward, resting his helm on his son's lifeless, impaled chest, as soft sobs wracked the Prime's frame. He should've resisted more. He should have marched right up to the Council and demanded they return his child to him. He would have if the medics hadn't forced him into bed rest and he was threatened to be thrown in jail for life. But it shouldn't have mattered!

Why had Primus torn his child away from him…..? Made him into a Prime? What had he or his son done to have this thrown upon them….?

The Prime pulled back to look down upon the strangely peaceful face plates of his once innocent and carefree child. He caressed his helm gently, before cradling it to his chest.

The father reached into his compartment of his arm, gulping as he pulled out the old music box. The one he used to sing his son into recharge on nights of poor weather, or when he was frightened.

He twisted the small notch on the side, before setting it down to let the melody play. Only this time, the words to that lullaby came to him as he cradled his child's helm, sniffling.

It had taken him stellar-cycles to come up with them, and he had always hoped…

It was now his final goodbye…

As the melody started, he rocked his child's body back and forth like when he was the tiny precious being he had been so devoted to…

_"Carry on, my wayward son._

_They're will be peace when you are done…_

_Lay your weary head to rest_

_Don't you cry no more…."_

He stood up slowly, carrying the body bridal style as he ignited his jet packs, the melody of the music box now playing in his processor as he continued the song….

_"Once I rose above the noise and confusion,_

_Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion_

_I was soaring ever higher…_

_But I flew too high…"_

He flew towards the deeper parts of the ocean, feeling it's mist against his chest plating, as he remembered all those happy times they had together, before the Council brought them to the cruel reality of their caste. They forced his child to be a gladiator, while he had been disillusioned to believe he was safe…

_"Though my eyes could see_

_I still was a blind man_

_Though my mind could think_

_I still was a madman…._

_I hear the voices when I'm dreaming.._

_I can hear them say…."_

He flew and flew until he came to the deepest part….then he looked down at the body as he continued his son, taking in a deep intake to sing the final verse.

_"Carry on, my wayward son_

_They're will be peace when you are done_

_Lay your weary head to rest…"_

Optimus gently and as gracefully as possibly let his son slide form his arms and into the depths of the humans ocean where no humans would ever find him….

He sang the final line…

_"Don't you cry no more…."_

He watched the body dink until darkness engulfed the image of it. Optimus slowly turned and flew back towards the shore, tears running down his face plates, as he let years of pain and suffering loose through the liquid sliding from his optics as he retrieved the music box, and then began his journey back to base, hoping his tears would dry by the time he arrived…

And still, he wondered…..was this…

…was this how it was supposed to end?

...

...(breaks into sobs, covering face.) Oh God...I can't...WHY DID I WRITE THIS?! Dammit, my heart is breaking right now...(sobs)

Review...please...?


End file.
